


Signs

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Series: Drabbles and Memes [9]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness





	Signs

No one knew exactly when it started but one day, Joe peeked over the top of his cubicle to find Patrick hastily scribbling on the back of a memo in bright red Sharpie.

"Dude," he whispered, cocking an eyebrow, "what are you even doing? And why are you writing so big." Patrick finished his missive and was completely red in the face as he glanced up with a strange little half-smile. The desk in front of him, rather than being cluttered with the normal reports, memos, and assorted office work, was absolutely covered in signs that appeared to make up half a conversation.

"I, ummm, I've sort of been talking to this guy next door. It's just, you know, something to pass the time." Joe looked over Patrick's head, skimming the windows until he found one where a man was dancing happily and clutching a piece of paper.

"Is he short, dark, and possibly insane?" Patrick blushed harder and nodded. "Dude, what did you say? He's celebrating like he just won the Super Bowl."

"Oh, umm, he just got a promotion so we're going out to celebrate," Patrick mumbled, scratching nervously at his sideburns. "I'm just, you know, picking the place."

Joe snickered. "Well, just so long as you don't communicate with just signs on your date, I think it could be a pretty good thing." Joe smirked and Patrick tried to blush even harder, tugging down his hat. "Now go get 'im, Tiger." Patrick smiled through his blush and scrambled down the row of stations to the elevator.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The best of us can find happiness in misery (a signs remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86292) by [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation)




End file.
